


We Save Each Other

by WeirdDaydreamingFangirl



Series: RiverRUN JAIME AND GET YOUR WENCH Trilogy [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime reached the North and finally saw who's been eyeing his wench.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Save Each Other

Jon and the rest had heard rumors of Brienne constantly hanging about a warrior during her travel from Riverrun. Some sources presumed it was her lover but none, except Tormund perhaps, would ever believe Brienne had a lover.

What they didn’t expect was the warrior was Jaime Lannister.

When the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard had shed his disguise, everything became a whirlwind. Blades flew out of their scabbard, and would have crashed against each other, too, if it weren’t for Sansa, Bronn (who Jaime trusted enough to bring along), Pod and Brienne. Mostly Brienne. They had him and Bronn chained against a post inside another room in the tent, muffling any clarity of words, whilst they debated on the fate of the two. Though Jaime and Bronn were the talkative sort of people, neither of them talked, at least after they got slapped in the face by Davos, though perhaps it was because their voices were so loud.

It felt like hours being strapped there when the voices finally ceased, and the flap in their room opened, revealing the wildling with the red bushy hair, and young Pod.

“Hold still, ser,” Pod said as he unlocked their chains. Jaime rubbed his chafed wrists and found a plate of food under his nose.

“Eat,” the wildling said. “The lady will have my head if you don’t finish your meal.”

Jaime took it reluctantly. He could see Bronn being handed out his own plate. While his companion began eating savagely, Jaime carefully took a bite from his food.

“You didn’t happen to prepare the meal, did you, wildling?” Jaime asked staring at his untamed red hair.

“Nah, kingslayer,” the bastard replied, somehow the name being said by this man infuriated Jaime. “The warrior goddess prepared this especially for you.”

The barbarian’s use of ‘warrior goddess’ infuriated Jaime even more, but he swallowed his anger with another spoonful of food. He forced himself to shut his mouth while he finished the rest of his meal. Beside him, Bronn was smirking. His companion knew very well why the lord commander is in such a sour mood.

After they got out of the room, they found out what was decided. They keep Jaime and Bronn but he will be under the watchful eye of Brienne, Podrick and Tormund. None of them were allowed to leave camp and must stay within the sight of Jon and Sansa’s tent.

“My lady,” Jaime stood beside his wench whispering in her ear. Podrick, Tormund and Bronn were helping load some food in a cart. Jaime stopped her before she could get any closer. He wanted to be alone with her. “...is he the wildling Lady Sansa had referred to in your… interesting… conversations?”

Somehow, the cold winter of the North made Brienne’s blush so warm Jaime could almost feel it radiating off her face.

“Y-yes, Ser Jaime,” the wench stuttered. “But I told you. I won’t marry him.”

Jaime turned to face Brienne and saw her lips purse into a pout. He bit his lower lip, trying not to smile, but failed. He found the gesture too endearing.

“Calm yourself, wench. I’m only being a concerned friend,” Jaime felt distaste with that last word, but didn’t think of it more when his wench’s beautiful blue eyes did an eye roll.

“M’lady.” The two turned to the wilding. He was smiling stupidly at them. Brienne specifically. _I’ll break every teeth that wilding has left. No one looks at my wench like that. Only I can._

“Do you need any more help, Tormund?” Brienne asked politely.

Tormund smirked and raised his brow.  “No. Nothin’ I can’t handle, m’lady.”

Jaime could feel Brienne stifling a groan.

“Why don’t you run along, wildling. You seem to be implying my warrior wench can’t handle a measly task such as carrying food into a cart.”

Brienne would have protested Jaime’s behavior but she was taken aback at ‘my warrior wench’. Everyone nearby, especially Pod and Bronn, seemed to stop what they were doing and watched the Kingslayer and the wildling. Jaime’s companion looked highly entertained. The boy just looked like he wanted to get out of there.

“I’m not saying that. Just saying you got to treat your lady right,” Tormund snapped. “You Southerners thinking you can have everything that’s handed out to you. We Free Folk earn everything.”

“Oh yes, because stealing from others is right.”

“Not like you highborns don’t steal what is rightfully the people’s.”

Jaime felt the sting. He remembered the High Sparrow saying something similar. But he wasn’t gonna let the savage win.

“At least we’ve got order.”

“Sure you do?” Tormund sneered. “It seems as if everything’s a mess. Various kings I heard. Davos said m’lady here slayed his king.”

 _Stannis?_ Jaime shot her a look that demanded a story later then turned back to Tormund.

“You can’t have her, wildling,” Jaime stressed. “She may be a beast but she’s a free beast and you’re making her uncomfortable with your staring.”

“Am I?” Tormund growled. “Soon enough I will steal her heart away. I am Tormund Giantsbane. Husband of bears-”

“Ha!” Jaime laughed. “I saved her from a bear,”

“Heard you were late for that because you were too busy gettin’ excited over seeing your sister again,”

Another sword through the ribs. It hurt a lot, but Jaime can still fight.

“The past is the past. What matters is I’m here and now.” And to prove Jaime’s point, he grabs Brienne’s waist, not looking to see her mortified expression. “And I will fight by her side for this night and all nights to come.”

Jaime felt stupidly proud for a moment, even throwing in an oath from the night’s watch. He wasn’t even sure why he said that but he still felt giddy. Then Brienne pushed him away roughly and she walked off.

“Wait!” Jaime called out but Brienne was running to her tent. He felt a hand at his shoulder and his golden hand was poised to hit a face.

“Whoa, Lannister.” It was Bronn. And he was sporting an annoying smirk on his face. If Jaime didn’t have such respect for the man, he would have knocked the smile off his face- along with several of his teeth. “I think you’ve embarrassed your lady quite enough.”

Jaime was stubborn though and he jerked his shoulder away from Bronn and ran after Brienne.

“Brienne?” Jaime stood outside her tent. He knew that he may have gone too far saying those things in front of everyone, even if he had nothing but genuine praises for her. But Jaime knew that Brienne would think of it as a cruel jape.

“Did you just come all the way here to make a scene?” Brienne would have sounded composed if it wasn’t for the slight crack in her voice at the end. “You couldn’t possibly be that-,”

“Of course not,” Jaime cut in. He dropped to his knees and buried his face in the material of her tent flap. “I meant what I said, wench. You were the only one who saw me at my lowest and accepted me…” He trailed off, unsure whether he should say his next words. But he decided to risk it. “…maybe even loved me.”

He could hear a squeak at his last words.

“Seeing you in Riverrun again. I remembered a young Jaime with his dreams of being a knight and saving his princess,” Jaime coughed, awkwardly reminded that his princess used to be Cersei. “But I now have a new sense of purpose. I want to be a knight still. But a knight that protects the realm.”

Jaime felt shocked at his own rash confession. But he thought about it for a bit to see if it was something he truly saw himself doing and not some spur of the moment plan he’d regret later.

He felt absolutely sure.

“And I don’t want to have a princess that I need to save,” he added. “I want my warrior princess beside me as we save each other.”

A puff of white clouds materialized in front of him. It was as if all his stress was finally released. All except the looming cloud of Brienne’s reaction to his confession. It was still quiet from the other side of the tent. Jaime waited and waited until he was afraid his wench had killed herself.

“Brienne?” he whispered.

“I need to process all this Jaime,” she heard him whisper back. “We still have to take Winterfell and prepare for a war against the Others. I…”

“Take all the time you need, Brienne,” he said gently and rose to leave.

In her tent, Brienne was biting her lip and clutching the bottom half of her mannish face with her huge hands. A tiny flicker of hope sparked within her. Something she had only felt once with Renly. But unlike before, it had a greater chance of turning into real fire.

But she didn’t want it to turn into an inferno yet.

She and Jaime have still yet to survive the things that will come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! I know it wasn’t exactly too fluffy at the end, but this is what happens when my logical/pessimistic side tells me that this too happy and too unrealistic for a scenario like this because we know that the reunion will be utter shit (well shit for my feels). XD This third one was a total bitch to do. I don’t know why. I suppose I’m not sure how I wanted to write it. Or I’m not sure how to write Tormund and how he’d address Brienne. Or both? I dunno. I don’t really like how this came out. I’m not really sure I did Tormund well. Tormund is one of my sweet babies (despite my biggest nah for the TxB ship) and I don’t think I’ve done him justice. (well I don’t think I’ve done Jaime justice either but I’ll excuse that because fluff… XD) And I kinda want more Bronn but couldn’t fit him :


End file.
